mightymaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Day of the Cyclops
Day of the Cyclops is the third episode of the Mighty Max Animated Series. The episode was written by Mark Zaslove, Randy Rogel, and Elizabeth Stonecipher and originally aired September 26, 1993. Synopsis In a prison cell, a thin, elderly man sleeps. A bug crawls on him and he flicks it off. Suddenly, a large figure appears over him and the old man screams. Elsewhere, a plane lands in Instanbul, Turkey. Max and his mother, on vacation, attempt to haggle with a salesman. They are met by Virgil and Norman, and Max's mother drags Virgil off with her. Max and Norman check out the surrounding shops, but one of the vendor owners believe Max stole one of his hats. He runs after the pair, and Max and Norman get split up. The police begin to apprehend Max, but he is saved by Norman, who fights them all off. After he is done beating the police officers, another wave appears, pointing their guns at Norman and Max. Virgil and Max's mother return to the town square in search of Max. The salesman tells them what happened to Max, and also that he sold the Cosmic Cap. Max's mother spots the boy who has the hat, and they race after him. Meanwhile, in the jail cell, Max scolds Norman for beating up the cops, and asks that he listens to him from now on. Virgil goes door to door in search of the boy who rode off with the cosmic cap. Max and Norman, sleeping, are attacked by a giant troll-like creature. Norman and the creature battle, while Max screams for help. The officers eventually appear, but the creature vanishes. The cops laugh at Max, telling him the creature is Torlak the Torturer, who has "come to clean the prison." One of them then reveals that they are going to feed Max and Norman to the Cyclops. He then explains that Torlak was one of Odysseus's men who was left behind on the island of the Cyclopes. Max doesn't believe him, claiming it's just a Greek myth. He then wonders how Torlak was able to escape so quickly. Meanwhile, Max's mother is getting frustrated about leaving Max in prison overnight. Suddenly, the boy wearing the cosmic cap rides by on his bike, and Virgil confronts him. However, he cowardly rides off. Max's mother grabs a horse and races after him, bringing Virgil with her. A portal suddenly appears, sucking the boy, Max's mom, and Virgil inside. They realize they're in the Serengeti plains, surrounded by killer baboons. The monkeys tear apart the boy's bike, allowing them to escape. In the jail cell, Norman finds a way out. They walk through tunnels and find the Cyclops's chamber. They make their way through the prison's sewer and through a series of traps, only to find Torlak, who immediately attacks. Norman battles Torlak and eventually throws him into a pit, holding him off. They continue into the main room, where the skeleton of the Cyclops lies. They climb up the skull of the Cyclops to find an exit within the eye socket. Suddenly, the Eye of Cyclops appears, capturing Max in its tentacle-like nerves. Max quickly shoots the eye with a crossbow, sending it slithering away. Norman and Max find the exit, but are once again attacked by the eye. Max uses some flammable oil to burn the eye, causing it to explode just as Max and Norman are able to escape. However, they are surrounded by the police officers. Max's mother appears, having brought Max's passport. Before they can properly reunite, Torlak the Torturer attacks them. The police officers flee out of fear, leaving Norman to confront Torlak himself. Norman simply tosses Torlak into the fire pit, presumably killing him. Max's mother rushes to Max, worrying about him. The four of them walk off to safety. Notes *This episode is based on Mighty Max Outwits Cyclops. *It is unknown when Max's mother learned of Virgil, Norman, and the Cosmic Cap, but it is certain that she discovered them behind the scenes. Max, after all, makes little effort to keep his activities secret. *Odysseus was the protagonist of The Odyssey, an epic poem composed by Homer. Early in his travels he is forced to blind the cyclops Polyphemus to escape his lair, which is the precursor of this episode's story. *In the episode Armageddon Closer, the eye is resurrected along with the entire skeleton of the cyclops surfacing from the underground tunnels. Category:Animated Series episodes